


The Angel and the Pea

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. It was prophesized at the birth of Prince Dean that he would marry an angel. The years passed and none of the girls and women who came to the castle proved to be from Heaven. Until one night, in the middle of a storm, a stranger asks the king of Winchesterland for shelter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel and the Pea

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Andersen’s The Princess and the Pea. Written for the Secret Angels exchange at deancastiel back in 2011. Beta-ed by morganoconner.

At five years old, Pamela the Seer was already renowned throughout the twenty-seven Great Kingdoms. Her prophecies were both sought and feared, for she was never wrong, but didn’t always bear good news.

Which was why Queen Mary of Winchesterland looked at her with apprehension as the child walked up to the royal bed, where she was lying with her newborn baby. Little Dean raised his hand to his mother’s face to get her attention back, and when that didn’t work he turned his bright eyes to the little girl.

Pamela stood beside the bed, reaching with her small hand to touch the prince’s tiny foot. Her eyes turned white as the vision took over, and her high-pitched voice sounded loud in the silent bedroom.

“Here comes Prince Dean of Winchesterland, the one who will wed an angel and reign over this kingdom for three hundred years. If he is forced to marry a mortal, he will be the last king of Winchesterland.”

The girl turned to the king and his advisors, who were looking at her in shocked silence.

“There is a war coming,” she told the king. “If you wish to survive it, you shall seek the counsel of the one they call The Great Wizard, Gabriel.”

Then the little girl’s eyes went back to their normal state. She blinked and stifled a yawn, and the queen’s trusted maid, whose name was Missouri, took Pamela down to the kitchen to get her a cup of warm milk and some cheese.

The king was greatly distraught by this news. He didn’t know what worried him the most, to know that he had to find an angel to marry his son, which sounded impossible, or the menace of war now looming over his head.

He sent his most trusted knights to look for the wizard Gabriel, a man who was said to be very powerful and wise despite his smirk and infamous disrespectful attitude. People said he was older than the Great Kingdoms and never aged, something King John regarded with mistrust and fear. But for the safety of his kingdom, he put these fears aside.

It was Sir Robert who found him and convinced him to come back with him to the castle. King John offered him the position of Royal Counselor, which the wizard Gabriel accepted on the condition that he could come and go as he pleased, and that the king would always listen to his advice.

War came and went, and Gabriel proved to be of great help, even though the king didn’t appreciate his peculiar sense of humor. 

The queen had another son, and they named him Sam. Prince Sam was smart, and he loved his brother dearly. He looked up to Dean, but still spent as much time as he could with his father’s counselor when the wizard was there.

The years passed in relative peace, and soon Dean came to the age when he should start looking for a wife. King John sent heralds to all the Great Kingdoms, looking for an angel who would marry his son. 

Gabriel stood by his side as girls from everywhere came to the castle claiming to be an angel. Princesses and commoners alike took the test the wizard had set up for them, but none of them passed it, and one by one they all went back to their homes.

More time passed and more girls and women came, but Prince Dean was secretly grateful that none of them proved to be angels, as he didn’t find any of them to his liking. He silently envied his younger brother, who was free to do as he pleased since he was not destined to be king.

Dean was the only one in the castle who knew the friendship between Prince Sam and their father’s wizard had turned into something else, and though he was happy his little brother had found love, sometimes he couldn’t help thinking the world was unfair.

One night, as the wildest storm the kingdom had ever known was raging on, someone knocked on the castle’s heavy doors. The guards took pity on the stranger trapped in the storm and let him in. They took him to the king, who was having dinner with his family and his Royal Counselor, who happened to be there that night.

The king, who was a kind man, invited him to his table to share their meal, and asked the stranger who he was.

“My name is Castiel, Highness,” the man said. “I was on a mission for my Father, and was about to fly back to Heaven when I got caught in the storm. I swear I haven’t seen such a deluge since Noah’s times.”

Prince Dean couldn’t stop staring at the stranger. Castiel wastall and lean, his messy black hair plastered to his gorgeous face by the rain, and he had the most piercing and mesmerizing blue eyes the prince had ever seen. Castiel’s voice was low and rough, rolling over Prince Dean, sending shivers through his spine so that his words didn’t really register at first.

“Fly back to heaven?” the queen asked, hope making her eyes shine. “Could it be that you are an angel?”

“Yes my lady, I am an angel of the Lord.”

“How interesting!” the king declared, though he was eyeing the stranger warily.

The king spent the whole meal asking questions about Heaven, and Castiel tried to answer all of them as best he could, though some things he kept silent, for they were not made for mortal ears. His eyes kept going back to the oldest son however. There was something in the human man that intrigued him, something that pulled on his Grace in a way a human soul shouldn’t.

At the end of the meal, the king had a quick conversation with his counselor, then announced Castiel would spend the night in the East wing guest bedroom. Prince Dean knew this was the room where all the princesses and girls who had claimed to be an angel had spent the night, which meant that his father was considering Castiel as a potential spouse for him.

The prince silently prayed that Castiel would pass whatever the wizard’s test was, but deep down he thought such a thing was never going to happen, and he would die without ever getting married.

Sam came to see him in his chambers that night. He leaned against the wardrobe and asked him what he thought of this Castiel.

“I mean, if he _is_ an angel, it’ll mean you’ll marry a man. You have to have an opinion on that.”

Prince Dean sat heavily on the bed, sighing. “Of course I have an opinion. And I think you already know that we’re alike in a lot of ways, brother. You know I prefer men, hell you’ve even walked in on me with some stable boys a few times, Sam! Why do you even ask?”

Prince Sam shrugged “Castiel is no stable boy.”

“No, he isn’t,” Dean agreed “He’s a man.” He sighed again. “The most enthralling man I have ever laid my eyes on.”

“But what if he’s not an angel after all?”

“Then Father will send him away and I’ll never see him again,” Dean spat, glaring at his brother’s careless attitude.

Sam smiled, that wicked smile he picked up from Gabriel. “Maybe you should seize the opportunity then. The East Wing is empty except for him, no one would know.”

Prince Dean’s eyes widened. Surely his brother wouldn’t suggest he got into the stranger’s bed? But yes, that was exactly what Prince Sam was suggesting. It didn’t take much to convince Dean though, and the prince soon found himself knocking softly on Castiel’s door, unsure if he was hoping to find him awake or not.

The door opened on a still fully-dressed angel who looked startled when he recognized the prince. Castiel stepped aside to let Prince Dean in, and Dean closed the door behind him.

He looked around, curious. How many girls and women had slept in this room, waiting anxiously to know if the wizard would see through their lies? The room was spacious, and there was a huge bed with seven mattresses on it. It was so thick there was a ladder to climb on it.

“What can I do for you, your highness?” Castiel asked, his eyes traveling over Dean’s body as the prince took off his cape. He was only wearing a pair of light, white pants and a light, white shirt, since he’d been mostly ready to go to bed when his brother had dropped by.

“Do you know,” Dean asked, deliberately walking into the other man’s space, “that it was prophesized at my birth that I would marry an angel?” 

They were approximately the same height, so the prince could see Castiel’s eyes widen in surprise, or in shock, he wasn’t sure which one exactly.

“No,” Castiel’s breath brushed Dean’s lips, “I didn’t know.”

“Would you mind being that angel?” the prince asked, his eyes going back and forth between Castiel’s eyes and his lips.

“No.”

Then Castiel’s lips were against Dean’s. They were slightly chapped but full and soft and strong at the same time. The prince’s hands fisted into the other man’s clothes as he pushed Castiel against the door, and he moaned low in his throat when fingers dug into his waist through the thin layer of his nightshirt.

Castiel’s tongue slipped into his mouth, all teasing and temptation, and the prince growled. He yanked Castiel’s shirt off, plunged his tongue into the angel’s mouth before moving on to his neck, licking it and sucking on it. The noises rising from Castiel’s mouth were driving him mad.

Soon they were rubbing their erections together through their clothing, panting into each other’s mouths. Castiel nipped at his ear and asked,

“What do you want?”

His voice was even lower than before, a primal rumble that oozed sinful promises, and the prince was pretty sure no angel would ever sound like that but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“I want you,” Dean breathed, then moaned as the other man licked the sensitive spot behind his ear. “On your knees. Taking me inside that delicious mouth of yours.”

Castiel grunted, then shoved him back so fast the prince’s head spun, then Dean was the one with his back against the door, and Castiel was sinking to his knees in front of him.

Prince Dean yanked his own shirt off as Castiel unlaced his pants, let them fall to the floor. The prince’s prick, finally free, bobbed obscenely in front of Castiel’s face. The man wrapped long fingers around its base and lowered his head. Then licked Dean’s cock from base to head.

“Ngggh!” was all that the prince could manage as he felt that warm mouth close around him. He grabbed Castiel’s shoulders for support, tried not to thrust inside him, though it wasn’t an easy feat.

Then something incredible happened, and the prince thought he might just have lost his mind. Because behind Castiel the air started to shimmer, until two black, huge wings appeared. They were spread wide and trembling slightly.

Prince Dean released his hold of Castiel’s shoulders to grab the wings.

Castiel moaned around his cock, a loud, appreciative sound that set the prince’s nerve endings on fire. The wings flapped weakly as Dean stroked them, then Castiel took him all the way inside his mouth, deep into his throat, and sucked, and the prince was coming harder than he could ever remember coming.

When he came back to his senses, he has sitting on the cold stone floor, his back still against the door. Castiel was kneeling between his legs, watching him with calm blue eyes that seemed to hold all the knowledge in the world. His wings were still out, though they were neatly folded against his back. They seemed to take up less space than they should, though the prince could still perceive their potential of width and power.

Castiel tilted his head and smiled softly at him. He raised a hand and caressed Dean’s face, letting the nail of his thumb trail over the small stubble there.

“My Grace recognized you,” he said, sibylline. When Prince Dean frowned, he continued. “When angels find their True Mate, the one they were destined to be with, their Grace, their soul if you wish, wraps around their mate’s Grace. Mine wrapped around your soul. I didn’t know such a thing was possible. The bond pulled my Grace to this realm, which is why my wings manifested on this plan of existence.”

They spent that night talking and kissing, learning as much as possible about each other. When morning came, the prince had to go back to his chambers, even though he really didn’t want to leave his mate.

Prince Dean stroked Castiel’s wing as they stood next to the door. “Will they go away?” he asked. He didn’t want them to go away, thought the angel looked magnificent with them.

“No,” Castiel smiled. “They’ll stay in this plan of existence, proof to all that we are meant for each other.”

“Good,” the prince growled, and pulled his angel into a kiss before leaving.

By the time he was dressed and back to the great hall, most of the court was already there. They were admiring, in awe, Castiel’s beautiful, pitch-black wings.

“Behold!” the Great Wizard Gabriel was saying. “Behold the angel Castiel, whose wings were revealed through the powers of the magical pea. Placed under seven mattresses, the pea will bruise the skin of someone of royal blood and reveal the true form of Heaven’s sons!”

Well, that certainly explained some of the bruises Prince Dean had noticed on his skin while getting dressed. Though he doubted Gabriel’s pea had anything to do with Castiel’s wings. He trusted the angel to have told him the truth.

“Of course, Gabriel told me years ago there’s nothing on Earth that has any influence over an angel’s Grace,” Sam whispered from just behind him, making his elder brother jump. “But Father wouldn’t believe him, so he had to come up with something. Of course he knew what Castiel was the moment he laid eyes on him.”

Prince Dean glared at his brother. “You could have told me last night,” he growled, low enough not to be heard by he crowd.

“Where would have been the fun in that?”

The wedding was announced that very day, and people from all the Great Kingdoms gathered to assist to the ceremony that would bind a prince and an angel in holy matrimony. 

King Dean and his husband reigned over Winchesterland for over three hundred years, the connection between soul and Grace stretching Dean’s lifespan well beyond a human’s life, and during these centuries they brought peace and prosperity to the land. Then, when they grew tired of that life, they found a noble young man whose heart was pure and named him the new king, and then they flew away together.

Some say they went to Heaven, others that they traveled the world and are still out there somewhere, together and happy forever after.


End file.
